All I Want For Christmas
by ally-m
Summary: Hermione sings a song


Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song.  
  
*@*  
  
The Christmas ball was coming up and Hermione had not been asked out by anyone. She slowly wondered back to the Gryffindor common room thinking about how she would look at the ball, she was probably the only girl without a date.  
  
"Armendos." She said the password to the fat lady in the pink dress, and walked in. she heard to whispering voices that suddenly stopped talking as she entered the room. She turned her head to see who the two voices belonged to. Ron and Harry were in the corner playing wizards chess. They looked at her then turned they're heads back to their game. She kept staring at Harry, she knew how she felt about him but she couldn't admit it in front of him. He would probably laugh in her face. She tore her eyes away from him and headed to her room.  
  
They had been like this for a couple of days now. When ever she had entered a room they would go silent. They wouldn't want to be her partner in anything any more. It was like they didn't even want to know her any more. She sighed and fell back on to her bed. She slowly drifted in to slumber.  
  
She was in a beautiful light green sleeveless dress. She entered what looked liked the great hall and smiled to herself as numerous boys and girls stoped what they were doing and stared. She walked up to a stage where a single microphone was lying on the ground, she picked up the microphone and.  
  
Hermione woke up to her worm comfy bed. 'That was a strange dream.' She said to herself. She got up from her bed and went to have a bath. She put on her school uniform and put her wand in her robe pocket. She headed downstairs to the great hall. She sat down next to Ginny.  
  
"What's wrong 'Mione?"  
  
"Nothing Gin nothing at all." She sighed.  
  
"It has to be something, I can tell when you're upset. I know your upset because you don't have a date to the ball, is that it?"  
  
"Oh, you got me there Ginny, I don't have a date for the ball." She lied. She was upset about that but she was more upset about Harry and Ron not talking to her especially Harry.  
  
"I thought so." She said simply.  
  
She left the great hall only to run into Harry and Ron.  
  
"Ah... ah.sorry." She stuttered.  
  
They just gave her a small smile.  
  
'A smile! A smile! They just smile! Argh!'  
  
They turned and headed towards the dungeons for potions.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Wait!" she ran up to them.  
  
They stopped and turned around.  
  
"Yeh?" Ron said  
  
"Why are you trying to avoid me?"  
  
"Were not." Ron said  
  
"Yes you are, you haven't talked to me in over in days."  
  
Now Harry had his turn.  
  
"We've been busy with qudditch and stuff."  
  
"And you've had no time to talk to your best friend is that it?!"  
  
"I. were going to be late for class." He stated.  
  
She shook her head and let them walk off.  
  
She walked alone in the cold high street of Hogwarts until she reached the dress shop she was looking for. The Christmas Ball, this year had a dress code, muggle ball gowns. She entered the shop and started to walk around. She saw Ginny near a rack of red gowns that would compliment her hair.  
  
"Hi Ginny."  
  
"Hey Hermione."  
  
"So shopping for dresses."  
  
"Yep, are you with anyone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok you stay with me."  
  
"That would be lovely, thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Wow." She whispered to herself. She saw the dress that she wanted to wear. It was a light green strapless dress with sequence down the bottom.  
  
She tried on and it was prefect it complimented her curves very well.  
  
She bought the dress and she and Ginny were on they're way to the three broomsticks. They ordered a butter beer each and sat down at a table.  
  
Ginny was the first one to speak.  
  
"So, have you found a date yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What! He hasn't asked you yet!?"  
  
"He? Who's he?"  
  
"Oh, umm. you know, he as in he the male population of the school."  
  
"Right."  
  
Ginny looked outside the window of the pub and her eyes went wide. She stomped out of the pub and went what looked like to talk to Harry. She grabbed him by the collar and he looked very scared. She was talk very fast but Hermione could make out or hear what she was saying. She let go of him and pointed at him. He nodded his head and Ginny came back in.  
  
"Umm, Ginny what was that about?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
She looked at her watch it was 8:30. 'Oh, stupid me I'm going to be late.'  
  
She put on her thick robe and ran out of her dormitory. She ran down stairs and bumped into. Harry.  
  
"Whoa, are you ok 'mione?"  
  
"So you talking to me now are you?!"  
  
"Oh, don't be like that. And where are you going anyway?"  
  
"Choir practise."  
  
"Choir practise? Are you in the choir?"  
  
She looked shocked.  
  
"Harry, you're my best friend and you don't even know I'm in the choir?!"  
  
"Sorry Hermione. I guess I forgot."  
  
"Yeh whatever. I have to go I'm already late."  
  
"Sorry professor Hooch I lost track of time."  
  
"Oh it's ok dear. Now let's run over that song for tomorrow night."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She woke up the next morning and she smiled to herself she would blow his mind tonight. And then he would realise what he had missed out on.  
  
The day flew for Hermione. And it was finally time to get ready for the ball. She twisted her hair up into an elegant bun and the put on her dress. She twirled in front of the mirror and smiled to herself. She applied her makeup and shut the door to her room.  
  
She got down to the common room she had to be outside the great hall door at precisely seven o'clock. She walked down to the golden doors. She heard Dumbledore's voice echo around the hall.  
  
"And now the Hogwarts choir would like to present one of they're most talented singers up to the stage to sing her favourite carol. May I present Miss Hermione Granger."  
  
The gold doors opened magically. She smiled to herself as numerous boys and girls stoped what they were doing and stared. She walked up to a stage where a single microphone was lying on the ground, she picked up the microphone and a soft jazz tone started. She started singing.  
  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
There is just one thing I need  
  
I don't care about the presents  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true...  
  
All I want for Christmas is  
  
You... yea yea  
  
The speed of the tone picked up.  
  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
There is just one thing I need  
  
(and I) Don't care about presents  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
  
There upon the fireplace  
  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
  
With a toy on Christmas day  
  
I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
  
You baby  
  
She lifted her hand and pointed towards the audience.  
  
Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
  
I won't even wish for snow  
  
(and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
  
Underneath the mistletoe  
  
I won't make a list and send it  
  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
  
I won't even stay awake to  
  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
  
Holding on to me so tight  
  
What more can I do  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
  
You baby  
  
All the lights are shining  
  
So brightly everywhere (so brightly yea)  
  
And the sound of children's  
  
Laughter fills the air  
  
And everyone is singing (oh yea)  
  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
  
won't you please bring my baby to me...  
  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
This is all I'm asking for  
  
I just want to see my baby  
  
Standing right outside my door  
  
Oh I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
  
You (You) baby  
  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
  
The crowd cheered and whistled.  
  
"Thank you Miss Granger." Said Dumbledore.  
  
She smiled and walked out of the great hall as the students went back to dancing and laughing as the next song came on. She walked out on to the snow and breathed the cold winter's breeze.  
  
"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here to long." A voice said.  
  
She spun around to see who it was.  
  
"Harry, shouldn't you be in the hall dancing or something."  
  
"I have no one to dance with."  
  
"You don't have a date?"  
  
"Nup. You were beautiful in there. I never knew you could sing like that."  
  
She smiled and looked up at Harry. He smiled at her.  
  
"Umm, thank you."  
  
She headed back to the common room when she felt a soft warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around, Harry was standing in front of her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have to pack away the dress."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't have a date either. So I suppose I don't have to go back and hang like a loser."  
  
"Well how about you come with me and be my date?"  
  
She paused her whole world went spinning.  
  
"Umm, ok."  
  
"Cool. Come on." He said as he held out his arm for her to take.  
  
She slid her arm into his.  
  
They quietly entered the hall so no one could notice them. A slow song came on and Harry held out his hand for her to hold. She placed her hand in his and they started to dance. She felt like no one else was in the room but Harry and herself.  
  
"I love you Hermione Granger." Harry whispered.  
  
She pulled away from Harry looked shocked at him.  
  
"What."  
  
"I- I-"  
  
He didn't get to finish what he was about to say because Hermione ran from the hall trying to get away from what she heard. Harry watched the girl he loved run away from him he shouldn't have come out like that. But it just came out.  
  
"Harry James Potter!" screamed Ginny. "What the hell do you think your doing! You go after this instant!"  
  
"Yes mother" He said sarcastically. But he was going to go after her.  
  
"Hermione!" he called "Hermione!"  
  
He couldn't see her anywhere. He walked around the grounds until he came to the lake. There was a girl in a light green strapless dress sitting on a lone rock all by herself.  
  
"Hermione." He softly said.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"Why." She said  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you say it? Was it a joke, a bet?"  
  
"Hermione, I would never do that to you."  
  
"So you mean it?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Harry, I love you to." She smiled.  
  
She ran up to him as he held out his arms and they stood there in the snow together.  
  
It all ended with a kiss. 


End file.
